Fullmetal Alchemist: Thanksgiving Special
by DLCATS
Summary: What happens when Edward discovers the holiday of Thanksgiving. Just a short little one shot I decided to write up, hope you like it.


"Hawkeye!" Mustang calls from his seat in his office.

The door at the opposite end of the room cracks open and said person pokes her head through.

"Yes sir?"

"Is Fullmetal in yet?" he asks, his annoyance very evident on his face.

"No sir, he isn't," Hawkeye responds, already anticipating what is to come.

Just as expected, Mustang explodes, "It's been over two hours since our meeting was supposed to start, where is he?"

"You looking for me Colonel?" Ed asks, sliding past Hawkeye as if he isn't two hours late.

"Excuse me Lieutenant," Al says from behind Hawkeye as she moves around her to enter the room behind his brother, followed closely behind by Winry.

Ed walks towards the Colonel, dropping a large bag he had been carrying on the coffee table as he passes it.

Mustang eyes the bag for a split second before turning on the young boy, "Would you care to explain why you are two hours late?"

"Well you see," Ed begins, leaning on the desk it all started a few days ago.

 _~A few days ago~_

 _"_ _Brother, there's nothing in these books about the Philosopher's stone, we might as well stop reading them," Al complains as he closes the book he had been scanning for the past hour._

 _Ed ignores his brother as he continues to read the book he had picked on a whim to read a few hours ago, captivated by what it had to say._

 _"_ _Brother? Did you find something on the Philosopher's stone?" Al asks, his hope suddenly tripling at the idea of a new lead._

 _"_ _Not quiet," Ed says without looking up from the book as he flips the page and continues reading._

 _"_ _Then why are you still reading it if it's not useful for us?" Al asks in exasperation, sometimes his brother made absolutely no sense._

 _"_ _This book is talking about this world, and about how people thought it was flat until someone proved it was round. Imagine that Al, a round world. Anyways, so this guy proved that it was round and in honor of this guy's discovery these people he met along the way threw him a big feast in his honor and every year since people have been celebrating on that day with lots of food," Ed excitedly explains to his younger brother._

 _"_ _Brother, what does this have to do with the Philosopher's stone?" the confusion evident in Al's voice._

 _"_ _Nothing, but this sounds amazing because this day of Giving of Thanks is all about food! We can get Winry and Granny involved, and the Colonel and his men as well!" Ed begins to get giddy at the idea of food._

 _~Back to the present time~_

"So yeah, we managed to convince Winry to come, although Granny decided to stay home with the shop. Now all that's left to do is convince you. We're a little late for the actual date, but it's okay, it still holds the same meaning," Ed finishes explaining, a cheeky grin on his face as he takes a seat on the couch in the middle of the room.

A silence falls over the room as Mustang remains still, staring at Ed, finally he glances back at the bag from earlier, "What's in the bag?"

Ed cheeky grin grows into an almost devilish look, "You can't have a feast without costumes."

 _~Later that day~_

"Havoc would you please pass me the green beans?"

"Certainly Lieutenant Hawkeye. Boss, would you like the salt and pepper?"

"No thank you, Winry do you need anything?"

"No sir, I just need to be excused really quick to see what's taking Ed so long."

"I'll come with you to find Brother."

Al and Winry rose from the table laden in food and left the room in search of the boy in question. Not to long later they find him hiding in one of the bathrooms.

"Ed what are you doing in there? The feast has started," Winry complains, knocking on the door continuously.

"I'm not coming out wearing this, why did I have to get this costume?" Ed complains through the door.

"You are the one who collected the costumes, and that was the only one that would fit you brother," Al tries to reason with the shorter boy.

The door unlocks and slowly opens to reveal Ed standing in the doorway wearing a traditional Indian costume with a skirt.

"I'm not going in there wearing a skirt," he fumes.

Winry tries to hide her laughter while Al responds with, "You're making me wear a skirt as well brother, it's just a part of the costume."

Ed crosses his arms and mumbles, "I wanted the Colonel to be wearing this embarrassing costume."

"Ed, just forget that you are wearing the costume and come eat with us, there's so much food," Winry explains, then grabs Ed by the arm and starts dragging him back to the room, laughing all along the way.

* * *

So sorry, I meant to get this out a few days ago, but it just didn't happen. Thought it would be better late than never. Hope everyone is having a great day.


End file.
